Talk:Nefertari Titi
Her name... I'm just curious, where was her name confirmed?--KnightoftheSea 05:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Data book. JapaneseOPfan 19:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait!! I thought this character never existed. Stone Roger 10:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Nefertari It doesn't look like she was presented with the name "Nefertari" (ネフェルタリ), therefore that part must be deduced. I'm ok with "deduced" names, but only for parent-children case, I find it inappropriate in this case because it looks like her unmarried name was that this way. Also, as seen with Lami, I don't think we are generally supportive towards "deduced" names. Looks like it. 12:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Yup. I'm up for removing the family name here. 16:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Yeah actually needs to get gone. You *dont* adopt the surname of the royal family if you marry into them. 18:08, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Remove it. Seems like a clear majority, we just need someone to make the move. 04:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh for f#%k's sake. As Panda may or may not have said sarcastically, you adopt the surname of the royal family if you marry into them. Why wouldn't her name be Nefertari? Tell me that. 23:37, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how it works where you live, but the wife doesn't actually change her surname. It's just a way to address her, like saying "Mrs. Nefertari". IMO we should stick with her unmarried name which, for what we knows, is just Titi. This is a different matter then a parent-child case where the father' surname IS the child' surname. :Also: if we didn't change the name for Scarlett and Viola, which are more reasonable cases since they are the daughters, why Titi is a different case? Actually, did we ever change an article so far by adding the family surname? Garp and Dragon. 00:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) And technically Roger too. 00:38, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I don't get it. It means, that as a member of the royal family and more importantly as Cobra's wife, she would have taken the Nefertari name. 00:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) But what Garp, Roger and Dragon have to do with this? And as I said before she would have "taken" the nefertari name, but only as formality. It's not like her name would have changed. Let's imagine Cobra marrying Portgas D. Rouge, she would still become "Queen Nefertari" and address as such by the people, but her name would still remain Portgas D. Rouge. And I do believe if that was the case the article on this wiki would still be Portgas D. Rouge and not "Nefertari Rouge". And this aside, there is a still a matter of consistency: why Scarlett and Viola weren't renamed? (which IMO are far more reasonable cases then this) We also recently concluded that Silvers Rayleigh and Shakuyaku are married, so why didn't we changed Shakuyaku in "Silvers Shakuyaku"? That's how marriage works. The surname changes. SeaTerror (talk) 01:46, November 18, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't here for example. SeaTerror's right. That's just how marriage works. If we take away the Nefertari, we're stripping the obviousness of the basis for her name, Nefertiti. As for the others, we have to examine them on a one-on-one basis. 01:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) But it doesn't work like that where I live, so how can you assure it's the same in the OP world? And if that was the case why wasn't her listed as Nefertari Titi in the first place? Plus we are not stripping away anything. Because I have a degree in sociology and anthropology, and have been analyzing One Piece with that kind of mindset. For the vast majority of the world, the woman takes the man's name completely, going from her maiden name to her married name. Karen Stevens marries Tim Jones to become Karen Jones. To assume that One Piece operates differently is completely speculative. 02:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) What about Shakuyaku then? I can't stress enough how this case seems rather odd compared to several other articles on the wiki. And if you guys are so strongly convinced of this, then at least we should say that in the databook her unmarried name was revealed, not "Nefertari Titi". If the name is really speculative, then it should be dropped. This honestly feels the same as Scarlett, Viola and Lami. Obvious names that they should have, but alas, they're not official. KingCannon (talk) 01:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Garp/Dragon/Luffy and Ace/Roger are different from this case, since they are cases of father/son naming schemes. As far as I can recall, we have no cases of confirmed surname taking via marriage in OP. It should be Titi here. 03:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand why Garp/Dragon/Luffy and Ace/Roger keep coming up... we didn't made up their surnames, they are expressively called that way in the series, therefore they are completely unrelated with this particular case. Feels weird, but I'm for dropping Nefertari. 04:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Levi has a point. I think we have a majority. Shall we rename it or are there anymore objections? 06:31, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Go for it. 15:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) A contend mod or admin would have to do it because Titi is a redirect. 15:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Last Name I Believe her the Last Name is Nelfertari and I think it really doesn't matter whether or not she is not refer with the Last Name Cdswalkthrough (talk) 20:09, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :The decision regarding the Charlotte Family might let her have her name back.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 20:56, July 1, 2017 (UTC)